dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 44: Battle Royale 3
Bold text is Insectosaurusese translated to English Team Monster assembles into Dr. Cockroach’s lab. “What is it, Doc?” “You remember that diver we rescued from Tylo?” “Yeah.” He held up a card. “Move Block. Summon 2 Troodon that block your opponent’s attack. Cool.” “Since the card’s a Normal Move, we’ll decide on names together.” “Hmm. We all know that Troodon was one of the smartest dinosaurs, so how about Brain for that one.” “Yeah, that’s good. I think the other one is Brain’s mate, so we’ll call her Trudy.” “Ok, those are some pretty good names. Brain and Trudy.” He put the Card into a case until they could use it. “We didn’t have to battle to obtain this card. We all know what that means…” “Battle royale! And this time, I’ll win!” “Whatevs, Link.” They spent an hour preparing, then hit the field. BOB summons Marven and Wide. Susan summons Evan, Sail, and Pig. Link summons Tongue, Merman, and Queen Red. Insecto summons, Tweety, Meteor, and Paws. Dr. Cockroach summons Millipede, Eddie, and Club. Monger summons the Deinonychus Trio and Pachy. “I’ll go first. Blitz Counter!” The attack hits Merman, instantly defeating him. “Fusion Move! Mayfly Metal Attack!” First, the Pteranodon and the Mayfly strike Marven. Then the Mole Attack hits, instantly defeating him. “You ready, Susan?” “Oh yeah.” With a shock, the others realize the point of their alliance. Susan’s greatest weakness was Link’s Water types, which BOB just so happened to be strong against. In return, Susan could fight off Dr. Cockroach’s Earth creatures, BOB’s greatest weakness. “Fusion Move! Lightning Recovery!” “Oh, no you don’t. Pachy, Laser- What?” Sail was holding Pachy down, preventing him from firing the Laser Ray. The Lightning Strike hits Eddie, while Crystal boosts the power of both teams. Evan and Pig charge forward and clash heads with Eddie twice. “Fusion Move! Tragedy of the Tornado Whip!" The Thorn Whip spins around faster, with the Tragedy of the Sphere at the top. The attack instantly defeats Evan. They use it again, defeating Pig. Because her user was defeated, Crystal turns back into a card. “Fusion Move! Air-Raid Tornado!” The Air-Raid Storm cycles around the Anuro Tornado. The attack blasts Sail of off Pachy. Wide hits Queen Red with Lightning Strike, defeating her. “Fusion Move! Ninja Blessing!” The Ninja Attack hits Wide, while the Nature’s Blessing heals Eddie. “'Fusion Move!' Triple Sonic Blast!” '''The attack hits Wide. “Pachy, Quake Hit!” The attack is easily dodged by Wide. They attack with Air-Raid Tornado. They attack with Mayfly Metal Attack. “Magma Blaster!” The Fusion Move is too strong and overpowers the Magma Blaster, hitting and defeating Wide. They hit Sail with Air-Raid Tornado. They attack with Ninja Blessing. They counter Magma Blaster with Mayfly Metal Attack. Insecto fires a Triple Sonic Blast. They attack with Air-Raid Tornado. “Earthquake!” They attack with Air-Raid Tornado. Insecto fires a Triple Sonic Blast. They attack with Air-Raid Tornado. Insecto fires a Triple Sonic Blast. They attack with Air-Raid Tornado. Insecto fires a Triple Sonic Blast. Millipede hits with Earthquake. They attack with Tragedy of the Tornado Whip, defeating Sail. “What now? We’re all in an alliance, so-“ “Dino, Dano, Sue! Spinning Attack!” The attack hits Club. Pachy charges up and rams him, and the Deinonychus trio hit Eddie with Spinning Attack. “Wha-?” Link looks over at Susan, who’s looking smug. Then he puts two and two together. “Monger! You’re the mastermind here, aren’t you?” Monger grins. “You didn’t really think Susan and BOB were going to fight a 4 on 2 battle, did you? This way it’s an even 3 on 3. Now finish them!” The Deinonychus charge up and knock Eddie into Millipede, defeating both. Because their user was defeated, the Pteranodon Trio and the Anurognathus Dozen turn back into cards. “Fusion Move! Tragedy of the Tornado!” This time, a water cyclone is formed from the Tornado Toss and Tragedy of the Sphere and hits the Deinonychus. “Pachy, Laser Ray!” It’s a direct hit on Club. Pachy then rams Club. “Dino, Dano, Sue! Crossing Attack!” The attack hits Tweety and Meteor, defeating them. The Deinonychus hit Club with Spinning Attack. “Air-Raid Storm!” The Deinonychus hit Paws with Spinning Attack. “Head Driver!” Pachy clashes heads with Paws, defeating both. The Deinonychus hit Club with Spinning Attack. “Finish him with Whip Attack!” “Tragedy of the Sphere!” The Deinonychus hit with Spinning Attack. They hit with Crossing Attack. Tongue hits with Tragedy of the Sphere. The Deinonychus Trio hit with Spinning Attack. “Now, Dynamic Galaxy!” Tongue dodges and whips the Deinonychus across the face, defeating them. “Link wins.” '''Current Team Tongue-25 Sail-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Wide-14 Club-13 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Paws-9 Pachy-9 Pteranodon Trio-9 Meteor-7 Tweety-7 Crystal-7 Pig-5 Eddie-5 Millipede-5 Evan-5 Marven-2 Queen Red-2 Merman-2